


Darling Take My Hand

by nightlight9



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Song Lyrics, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: In his youth, Stiles had never given much thought to getting married. There were too many other, more exciting things to think about. Then he met Lydia Martin, and things changed. Of course, he was never meant to be Lydia’s king, but that’s something that he’s okay with. More than okay actually. Because he gets to havethisinstead, and it’s perfect.





	Darling Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song “Heads and Tails” by Banners

> _With everything you never really know_  
_Whenever there is trouble on the road_  
_Wherever you go, that’s where I’ll go_  


In his youth, Stiles had never really given much thought to getting married. There were too many other things to think about, like whether or not dinosaurs could exists again or where he could sign up to be a Jedi master. Marriage was a foreign idea that only registered when speaking about his parents and how perfect they were for each other or when he was forced to dress up and attend his cousin Marty’s wedding.

Then he met Lydia Martin and things changed. His mom thought it was cute when he started imagining what their wedding would be like. She indulged Stiles by teaching him about flower bouquets, carefully constructing his ideal arrangement of red and pink roses bound together with lilies and one random sunflower (it was hideous but he was proud of it). She helped him bake a practice wedding cake, comforting him when it came out lopsided and less than perfect. To her, this was a child’s fantasy. It was a fun game to play with her son. But for Stiles, it was real. He knew that Lydia’s wedding would be a grand spectacle indeed, and he knew without a doubt that he would be standing at her side. 

Of course, he was wrong. While Lydia will always be his Queen, he was never destined to be her King. Her wedding was a fucking ball though, and he’s so proud that he at least got that right. 

But that’s fine. More than fine actually. It’s great. 

Because Stiles has something greater than a grand spectacle with Lydia Martin. He has a small backyard wedding with Derek Hale, and it’s better than he ever imagined. It’s perfect.

Derek smiles, small and almost shy as they take their places in the center of the makeshift dance floor in his dad’s backyard. There are bouquets of yellow roses and while lilies at each corner of the dance floor, put together by Lydia herself, and Stiles thinks that his dad’s backyard has never looked better. Not that he’s paying attention to that. His eyes are locked on Derek’s hand, on their matching rings, as he reaches out to pull Stiles close. It’s their first dance as a married couple, and Stiles has never been the weepy type, but as Isaac snaps pictures of them as the music cues up, he feels like he could cry he’s so happy.

Derek was put in charge of picking the music for their first dance, a task that seemed to frustrate him for weeks before he found the right song, and at first Stiles can’t figure out just what it is. As soon as he does though, tears tease the corner of his eyes. 

“Does this work?” Derek asks as the first note of “Heads and Tails” by Banners starts playing. His fingers clench against Stiles’ side, giving away his nerves that Stiles might actually say no. 

“It’s perfect,” Stiles whispers back. Because it it. Everything is.

> _All you hear is emptiness and noise_  
_Hanging on the fall of a coin_  
_Whatever you choose, I’ll be with you_  


Around them, their friends and family watch them sway together. John is proud of his son, and so damn happy that he found someone that can make him feel truly alive. Despite the years of violence and danger that brought Derek and Stiles together, John knows with one hundred percent certainty that Derek will never let anything bad happen to Stiles. And that, coupled with the fact that they look at each other in the same way that John remembers looking at Claudia, is all that John has ever wanted.

Beside him, Melissa wipes her eyes. Later, she’ll join Stiles on the dance floor for his mother-son dance. Even though she isn’t his biological mom, Melissa has always been there for him and he’s happy to share the moment with her in Claudia’s place. Derek won’t have a mother-son dance (though Melissa offered to be his stand-in too), but he will dance with Cora to his mother’s favorite song, and that will be enough. 

For now though, the moment belongs to Stiles and Derek. Stiles can’t stop smiling as he looks into Derek’s eyes. Gods, he didn’t know that it was possible to feel so warm. When he had asked Derek out two years earlier, he had expected to get shot down. Even with Kira’s assurance that Derek liked him and Lydia’s confidence that it would work out, Stiles thought that he didn’t have a chance. Instead, Derek ducked his head down to his chest to hide his smile in an act of shyness that Stiles wasn’t used to from him, and then he said yes. It was such a shock to Stiles that he stared at him for a full minute before asking if he was sure. And then Derek had rolled his eyes in a familiar way and that was that.

It wasn’t easy. Stiles isn’t sure that love is supposed to be even without werewolves and danger and near-death experiences. But they grew together, and by the time Beacon Hills finally calmed down enough that everyone in the pack could breathe without being concerned that their next breath might be their last, the bond between Derek and Stiles was unshakable. That being said, Stiles was still surprised when Derek got down on one knee one day after a normal dinner and pulled out a ring. It wasn’t a romantic setting in the least (Stiles was wearing a shirt with a stain on it for the Gods’ sake), but it was perfect for them: a little messy but filled with only the best intentions. Stiles said yes, and Derek asked if he was sure, and that was that. He never really expected a wedding, but he’s so glad that he let his dad talk him into one. Because swaying in Derek’s arms is something that he thinks he could probably do forever.

> _Hope in your tired eyes_  
_Fight against the tide_  
_Let it rise and fall and I’ll be here by your side_  
_All I want to say is we’ll be okay_  
_‘Cause we’ll hold it together, hold on together_  


“I love you,” Derek breathes. His voice is filled with awe and an overwhelming fondness that makes Stiles beam.

“I love you more,” Stiles says, just to be a little shit. Instead of taking the bait and arguing with him like he has a thousand times before, Derek’s eyes flare blue. 

“I love you more than the moon.”

The words are said so honestly that Stiles actually chokes a little. Off to the side of the dance floor, Erica coos at them and Cora says ‘gross,’ even though it she sounds a little choked up too. 

Derek pays them no mind; he has eyes only for Stiles. “Alright,” Stiles sniffles, “you win this round.” Prodding gently at Derek’s chest, he smirks. “But don’t get used to it. Give me a little while and I’ll think of a clever comeback.”

Derek’s smile could light up the world. “I have no doubt about that, Husband.”

Husband. They’re married. Stiles gets to have Derek forever. He beams, then tucks his head down against Derek’s chest, letting the music and the pure feeling of the moment sweep him up. This is his forever, and it’s perfect.

> _Don’t lose your faith_  
_It’s all just heads and tails_  
_We’ll turn and face whatever comes our way_  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day two of Sterek Week 2019, the lyrics and quotes theme. The song is “Heads and Tails” by Banners


End file.
